


Интересная реакция

by Neri_smile, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Маркус чувствовал Саймона в себе.
Relationships: Саймон (PL600)/Маркус (RK200)
Series: Внеконкурс [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 6





	Интересная реакция

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Интересная реакция  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 234 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Саймон (PL600)/Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Маркус чувствовал Саймона в себе.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** внеконкурс

Маркус чувствовал Саймона в себе, как его рука сжимает плечо, как чужая система перебирает код и систематизирует данные с сенсоров, как длинные пальцы скользят между трубок в его животе.

Саймон двинул рукой глубже, задев один из гидравлических узлов, корпус дернуло, и если бы не удерживающая Маркуса рука, тот бы точно свалился с ремонтного стола. 

— Извини, — Саймон аккуратно переместил руку внутри правее. — Если бы у меня была твоя схема, было бы проще.

— Ничего, — Маркус постарался сохранить лицо, ему еле удалось сдержаться и не вывалить в их общее поле свою эмоциональную реакцию. 

Дело было в том, что ему нравилось. Нравилось, как рука Саймона протискивается между трубок, давит и чуть сдвигает биокомпоненты, чтобы пробраться глубже. Он был в Маркусе уже почти по локоть.

То и дело выскакивали оповещения, сопровождаемые вспышками удовольствия. Они нагружали процессор, заставляя тириум течь быстрее в попытках охладить систему. Давление в трубках повышалось с каждым движением Саймона внутри.

— Кажется нашел, — Саймон нахмурился. — Защелку заело, сейчас будет неприятно. — И резко двинул рукой. 

Система взорвалась оповещениями. Маркус издал скрежещущий звук и вцепился вздрогнувшему Саймону в плечи, пережидая волну острого удовольствия. Грудная панель скрипнула и наконец отсоединилась.

Система медленно пришла в норму, и Маркус поднял взгляд на Саймона, осознавая, что тот все прекрасно почувствовал.

— Сай, я...

— Интересная реакция, — на лице Саймона было задумчивое выражение, а в голосе проскакивала статика. Он повел плечом, и, взглянув Маркусу прямо в глаза, лукаво улыбнулся.

— Если хочешь, можем потом изучить ее поподробнее.


End file.
